popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
We Got the Beat
"We Got the Beat" is a song recorded by the American rock band The Go-Go's. Written by the group's lead guitarist Charlotte Caffey, the band recorded the song in 1980 and it was released in July as a single in the UK on Stiff Records. The song's single release brought the Go-Go's underground credibility in the UK. The song climbed to number 35 on the U.S. Hot Dance Club Play chart due to the popularity of the song in clubs as an import. Background, composition and release[edit source | editbeta] Clocking in at only two-and-a-half-minutes, the song is instantly recognizable by its drumming intro. Lyrically, the song is a simple ode to dancing to a good beat, hanging out, and looking cool. In line with a trend of early 1960s revival also seen in bands like The B-52's, The Rezillos, and numerous powerpop and ska revival bands,"We Got the Beat" mentions various early 60s dances, such as the Pony, the Watusi, and Go-Go dancing (which could also be interpreted as a self-reference). The song's music video received heavy airplay on MTV at the time and consisted of a simple live concert performance of the song and gained further exposure by being used in the opening sequence of the Amy Heckerling-directed film Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982). The following year the Go-Go's re-recorded the song for their debut album Beauty and the Beat. Released in January 1982, the song was the album's second single. Chart performance[edit source | editbeta] "We Got the Beat" became the Go-Go's biggest hit, spending three weeks at number two on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, behind Joan Jett & the Blackhearts' "I Love Rock 'n Roll". It was during the song's time in the U.S. top ten that Beauty and the Beat topped the U.S. Billboard 200. Legacy[edit source | editbeta] The song was named one of The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll.[1] The song is playable in games Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s, Rock Band 2 and''Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party''. Also plays during the credits to Romy & Michele's High School Reunion and opening sequence to Fast Times at Ridgemont High. In films, "We Got the Beat" was include in Brimstone & Treacle (1982) and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), and in the "The Restraining Order" episode of "Samantha Who?". The song also was used in an episode title of the hit teen show Degrassi: The Next Generation. Track listing[edit source | editbeta] ;UK 7" Single (1980, Stiff Records) #"We Got the Beat" (Caffey) #"How Much More" (Caffey/Wiedlin) ;UK 7" Single (1981, I.R.S. Records) #"We Got the Beat" (Caffey) #"Skidmarks On My Heart" (Caffey, Carlisle) ;US 7" Single (1981, I.R.S. Records) #"We Got the Beat" (Caffey) - 2:30 #"Can't Stop the World" (Valentine) - 3:22 Charts[edit source | editbeta] Debby Ryan version[edit source | editbeta] "We Got the Beat" is a song by American singer-songwriter Debby Ryan. It premiered on February 18, 2012 and was released as a digital download on February 21,[2] as promotional single. The song was included on the soundtrack of the movie Radio Rebel. "We Ended Right" was written by Charlotte Caffey and produced by Matthew Gerrard, Ali "Dee" Theodore, Matthew Tishler. Background, development and release[edit source | editbeta] A midtempo pop rock song, "We Got the Beat" exhibits elements of Alternative rock and Pop. Built on a beat, multi-tracked harmonies, the song's instrumentation includes slow-bouncingelectric guitar and drums. The song was written by Charlotte Caffey and produced by Matthew Gerrard, Ali "Dee" Theodore, Matthew Tishler.[3] The song was released exclusively for radio premiere in February 11, 2012 on Radio Disney. The song was release for digital download in February 21, 2012[2] only in United States and Canada by Marvista Entertainment. In an interview with Shine On Media, Debby Ryan commented about how she chose the song.[4] "'We Got the Beat' has been one of my favorite songs for a long time. The song in itself and the vibe is all really really great. I kind of updated it a bit more, put it a little 2011. You hear some stutters and a couple things that are in pop music. We tried to stay really close, not only having old school live instrument grunge rock with a little bit of a 2012 dance beat."[4] Critical reception[edit source | editbeta] This version of the song received mixed reviews from music critics. Anna Peel to BSC Kids said the song is a little disappointed. She commented "I loved the original “We Got The Beat” but I’m kind of lukewarm on Debby Ryan’s version. Debby’s got a lot of talent, but I just can’t get excited about this version".[5] Music video[edit source | editbeta] The music video was directed and produced by Debby Ryan[6] and choreographed by Alyson Stoner.[7] In the video Debby and her friends dance in some places that includes a graffitied wall that reads "Who is Radio Rebel?". The music video for the single premiered on Disney Channel on February 13, 2012.[8] Track listing[edit source | editbeta] * *;Digital download single #"We Got the Beat" – 2:22 Release history[edit source | editbeta] Other cover versions and parodies[edit source | editbeta] *The pilot episode of the 1980s Alvin and the Chipmunks television show featured this song parodied as "We Aim to Please" as performed by Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes. *Hardcore Punk band Poison Idea covered the song as the b-side of their 1989 Plastic Bomb single. *In 1999 the song was parodied as "We Got the Gifts" for Foley's 1999 Christmas ad campaign. *Alternative rock band Chainsaw Kittens recorded a cover of the song for their 2000 album The All American. *Donna Air in her pop duo, Crush covered this song on their first album. *Industrial group Bile recorded a cover of the song for their 2002 album The Copy Machine. *Kidz Bop covered this song on More Kidz Bop Gold in 2006. *Girl group Girl Authority covered the song for their 2006 self-titled album. *In St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold, the song is covered during a flash mob, in 2007. *The song was parodied as "We Got the Bee" for the DreamWorks Animation film Bee Movie, in 2007. *Sharon Leal, Ashley Tisdale and Heather Hemmens from The CW's television series Hellcats covered this song in the episode "Back of a Car" in 2011. *Alternative rock band Eddy Current Suppression Ring covered the song where it featured on their 2011 B-sides and rarities compilation "So Many Things". *The Glee Cast covered the song on the third season premiere "The Purple Piano Project" which aired on September 20, 2011. The cover was also played in a season three teaser promo where the cast was being hit with dodgeballs. *Season 2 of The Glee Project covered it as their homework assignment in 2012, at the episode Dance-ability. *Children's artist The Fresh Beat Band covered it in 2012 as heard on their album, "The Fresh Beat Band Vol. 2.0: More Music From The Hit TV Show". *Target covered the song as part of their 2012 Back to School campaign. Category:1980 singles